Jealous, Len?
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Len's been acting pretty weird ever since Mikuo gave them their scripts. Why wouldn't he? Rin was going to kiss Kaito! And it didn't help Miku seems fine with it. Wait... is something going on here?
1. Playlist0: A Plan?

**A/n: Excuse the suckishness of the story- I'm only a beginner writer in the Vocaloid section, and therefore not yet accustomed to their personalities and usual actions.**

**Please bear with me. :D**

**And:**

**I do not own Vocaloid (though I wish I did. XD) nor do I own the play I am will be using for the story- I simply got the idea from Episode 19 of Alice Academy (Lol, I can't believe I still remember that. XD)**

~Playlist0: A Plan?~

The atmosphere inside the Student Council's room was pretty…. quiet. Wait, quiet? This only **m**eans that the **K**agamine twins aren't aro**u**nd to either mess around or give ideas t**o** the**i**r older co-member**s**.

Kaito, Miku, and Meiko raised their heads when they all heard the abrupt o**p**ening of the door, and hoisted brows as they **l**ooked **a**t the smiling blo**n**de girl who just e**n**tered.

"**Al**i**ce? Is somethi**ng** the matter?"**Miku asked, clearly no**t**icing the excited l**o**ok Alice had. She was re**p**lied with **a** couple of papers placed across her. **"**I** already have an idea on what we should p**r**esent for the school festiva**l**~!"** Alic**e** added.

Kaito a**n**d Meiko looked over e**a**ch of the gree**n**-haire**d** girl's shoulde**r** to read what **i**t was about. Miku brought out a**n**other version of the bundle from beh**i**nd the o**n**e the **t**wo were reading. S**h**e look**e**d at Alice. **"What about this?"**

Kaito took it from Miku's hands and read it with Meiko. His ex**p**ression turned from excitement to mischievousness. The brunette, however, somewhat pa**l**ed. **"Ye**a**h, Alice, what is this?" **Kaito asked, while Meiko gave her another weird look. **"Are we sure about this?" Len's still having **_**problems**_**…"**

Alice shrugged. **"Wh**y** not? It was Mikuo's idea." **This made the three of them shut up and look at each other**.**

~Playlist0 End~

**A/n: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's **_**short**_**…. But, no matter. I promise to update next week. ;D  
And, I was just wondering… if anyone's noticed someth—Ahh, never mind. :D**

**Reviews, ideas and constructive criticism appreciated greatly.  
Flames will be used to melt Kaito's ice cream… ;D**

**xoxo,**

**Ilyasviel16~**


	2. Playlist1: Len's Problems

**A/n: Ehehehe… Sorry for not being able to update in a week as I promised. Several problems came up.. which eventually led to me not being able to sit in front of my beloved laptop. Oh, and to that anonymous reviewer who figured it out, I apologize- I forgot to put an 'i' in Mikuo's name. Just a hint about your plight- Just as those letters are in bold, the other letters are not bolded when said letters are found in a character's dialogue.**

**Oh yeah… Just a simple question… Who's younger, Len or Rin? You should know what I mean, right? XDXD**

**Which reminds me… If Mikuo seems a bit OOC to you… I guess it's just me and my addiction to him. DX Or, maybe it's because I don't really know how he's supposed to act. And… if it isn't clear yet, Alice is my OC in Vocaloid. I'm planning to add another but, that's another topic. :D**

~Playlist1: Len's problems~

Len sighed as he followed Rin through the endless lines of stores and booths located in the Vocaloid Academy (cliché, I know) large quadrangle. **"Len, you slowpoke! Hurry up!"** Rin complained as she looked over her shoulder and found her brother barely keeping up with her fast pace.

The blonde boy groaned and straightened himself, saying, **"Coming, Rin!"** With that, he sped after her.

They have only passed the ferries wheel when they found Luka talking into her pink phone. When she spotted them, she instantly hung up and jogged to them. **"Len, Rin, where were you? Mikuo and Alice have been looking all over the school."**

The twins looked at each other then at the pink-haired junior. **"Did something happen?"** Rin queried, blinking twice. She was given a chuckle. **"Well, with the help with two certain school paper advisers, the Student Council already has something to present for the festival."** She explained, turning the two by the shoulder and slightly pushing them to the direction of the Council building.

They simply chorused a 'what?' but got nothing as a reply.

**~||O||~**

Kaito frowned as he lowered the second script from his face. **"Are we sure about this?"** he asked Mikuo who was, as usual, reading his creation over and over again. Alice raised her head promptly from her notes and smiled. **"It should be. After all, Mikuo wrote the story perfectly."** She giggled. The blue-haired student made a slightly grumbling noise.

Luka entered the auditorium, smiling. **"So, what's this pairing up plan I heard from Miku and Meiko?"** she asked, but already knew the answer. **"Did you already tell Gumi and the others?"** she added, planting her hands to her waist. Kaito nodded. **"Yeah. Gakupo also knows… for some reason."** He answered.

"**Where are the twins? We should already be practicing."**

Luka drifted her eyes off then and unto the door she recently came in. **"They're being briefed by Miku."**

Kaito changed the topic again with a whine. **"Why do I have to play the prince? Rin is like a little sister to me." **Mikuo's eyes glinted as he stood up from his seat and walked to them. **"Well, you have no choice, Kaito. Len can't practice his voice… and we need a singing prince to duet the princess. Unless… You want Gakupo or Kei to be paired up with Rin."** He reasoned out. Alice frowned slightly at the idea of pairing up Kei with Rin. **"Yeah, Kaito, you have no choice. I absolutely disapprove of a Rin/Kei duet. My brother is only a 2****nd**** grader. That won't look good at all. Just think of it like a replay of Alice in Dreamland, Kaito."** Alice shook her head. ((Share: Alice in Dreamland is playing on my Psp all of a sudden~ XDXD))

"**Can somebody give a copy of my script? I want to practice already~!"**

Their conversation-slash-debate halted when they heard a certain childish voice erupt from behind the auditorium door. **"Well, if you guys say so."**

Rin skipped into the huge room, with Len near her heels. He didn't look too enthusiastic about the idea of his sister being paired up with Kaito.

After Mikuo had given Rin and Kaito a copy of the first script, Alice pulled Len backstage, into a room that was rarely used by the cast.

"**Is something the matter, Len? You don't seem to be having fun."**

Len averted his gaze and half pouted, half grimaced. **"It's obvious, right? I don't like the idea of my sister being paired up with Kaito… for some reason even I don't know." **He connected his brows when the other blonde laughed. **"What?"** he asked, a bit intimidated of being laughed at without even knowing the reason why she was laughing at him.

Alice halted her laughter and put two firm hands unto his shoulders. Len made a 'tch' sound when she shook him roughly. **"This is about that 'pedophile' thing, ne?"** The blue-eyed boy stiffened, eye twitching.

He remembered that event very clearly. It was nearly two years ago, when he was only twelve. He was only minding his own business in the Council room when Kaito abruptly entered, cupped his chin, and tried to kiss him. For no seen reason. Luckily, only Alice, Mikuo and Rin were able to see it. They were even able to see him punch Kaito square between the eyes while he yelled 'Pedophile!' Len had been the laughing stock of the trio for _months_. ((Got the idea from a dA meme I saw last month. :D))

"**But, no matter. You know, you were supposed to be the prince here, since you and Rin have such great chemistry. Unfortunately, that voice of yours is slightly a problem."** She removed her hands from him and crossed them, looking a bit disappointed.

Hope. There was hope. **"I can sing, Alice! I already told you guys I'm fine!"**he protested, closing both of his hands into tight fists.

"**But your doctor ordered you to rest your voice. After that song, you did complain about sore throat, did you not?" **she hoisted a brow at him, like an older sister would to her naughty younger brother.

Len sighed and lowered his hands, defeated. She had a point. He walked out of the room, paying no heed to the things Alice kept on saying.

When he was out of sight, the blonde girl crossed her arms in thought. **"Is this what puberty does to boys?"**

**Later on…**

Len slouched in his second row seat, reading the bundle of papers Rin made him hold a while ago. It was full of some sort of dialogue that was to be sung. He raised a blonde brow at the plot of the play. A potpourri of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and some crack scenes that no doubt Mikuo himself had thought of.

He blew threw closed lips, making a sound that resembled a sputtering machine's huff and puff. ((Let's pretend their headphones can be connected to a player :D)) He turned up the volume of his Mp3 player and listened to the songs he and Rin worked on. Adolescence, Cantarella, Trick and Treat, Magnet, and a whole lot more. _No offense to Kaito but… Rin and I sound better. The pitch and tone of our voices match each other. He goes best with either Miku or Luka._ ((Oh yeah about those other songs… There _are_ Kagamine versions of them, right? ;D ))

Absently, he started humming to the tune of one of the songs. This made him not notice that the performing duo on the stage was already taking their break. Rin pounced on him from behind, knocking his headphones from his blonde locks. He whipped his head around to find his twin grinning at him. **"Oh… Rin. Need something?" **he blinked, taking in Rin's features- her short blonde hair was adorned with yellow and black roses, and she was wearing a dress similar to the design of her headdress.

"**How do I look? Luka-chan found this at the back of the stage."**

Len blinked once more. **"It looks nice on you. Is that… what you're going to wear for the play?"** he received a nod and sat down, still looking up towards Rin. She noticed this and cocked her head to the side, an innocent and questioning look decorating her pale face. **"What?"**

The blonde boy opened his mouth to reply but, a certain pink-haired girl waved towards them. **"Rin! Luka's looking for you!"** The former took off, leaving her own twin barely controlling his annoyance. Said twin sank lower into his seat, reading the script for like the hundredth time.

His blue eyes caught sight of Mikuo and Alice talking near the entrance, the blonde girl having a worried expression on her face. Len wondered what was wrong. Striding to the duo, he queried what. Alice's amethyst eyes immediately went wide with realization that he was there. **"Ah, ah…" **

Mikuo blinked, regaining his own composure. **"Technical difficulties, Len."**

The latter nodded, walking away. His ears caught something that said… **"Are you sure, Mikuo? Rin's going to kiss him. Awkward."** Which Len growled in response.

"**Not at all, Alice. Kaito's experienced with these things…"**

Oh, sh**.


End file.
